Përdoruesi diskutim:Ko.S.ystem.OV@
Fjalor Anglisht-Shqip Ky artikull është në Anglisht. A ky lejohet? --Telex 2006 Maj 15 11:44 (UTC) : Nuk lejohet nese eshte ne anglisht, kurse titulli ne anglisht lejohet nese vec ne origjinal ka kuptim, si: box office, sequel, prequel, remake e tjere. --(°-°) (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 15 18:31 (UTC) Ismail Kadare!!!!! Ismail Kadare ka nje vellim me poezi me titull Koha. Por Koha referon tek Koha si kategori errjedhes se ngjarjeve. A ke mundesi te besh nje faqe te re per Koha 'me shume kuptime' etj. Faleminderit! : Mundem, po duhet me qene me se pakti 2 apo 3 artikuj, por krijoje nen kete titull: Koha (Ismail Kadare). --(°-°) (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 15 18:52 (UTC) Katowice Hello.I'm wikipedia redactor form Poland. I have a one question. Could You make translation article about en:Katovice into Your native language? Just a few sentences. There is a source in English and in a few other languages in interwiki. Katowice is a one of the major cities of Poland. Please do it. Best Regards StimorollTalk : Sry but i must go, so i make later. --(°-°) (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 15 21:41 (UTC) :: Et voila: Katowice. --(°-°) (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 15 22:20 (UTC) :::Thank You. I have already 55 languages. Best Regards. pl:user:Stimoroll :::: You're welcome. --(°-°) (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 16 18:40 (UTC) grisja e fletave që shërbejnë për ridrejtim Ko.S.ystem.OV@ po mendojë se duhet lënë gjitha fletat të cilat shërbejnë për të komunikuar me hasirën e jashtëme të internetit. Ne duhet të i'u përshtatemi edhe kësaj hapsire. E kam fjalen për artikuj me Ç,Ë e të till, ne kemi nevojë që edhe përdoruesit që nuk e kanë të transformuar tastaturen të lidhen me projektin tonë. Ato ridrejtime neve asgjë nuk na pengojnë. Për këtë nuk ka arsyse që të grisen. Ne të dy kemi bisedu edhe më parë për ëtë problem--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Maj 22 05:40 (UTC) : Une nuk i kam grisur asnje redirect qe kane jane ridrejtua per ç dhe ë, per kerkimin jane ketu shume problem, amo per lidhje nuk me vjen mire nese perdoret c apo e ne vend te ç dhe ë, spsh. çanta mundet me pas si redirect canta apo rralle qanta, google/yahoo i pranon pse na jo. --(°-°) (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 22 18:35 (UTC) Zotriu qe ja rasi zonjes Bën mir të redaktosh më vonë tek wikipedia.kos se dhe ca muaj dhe do bëhet shtet i pavarur. Se vetëm kosovarët ti kuptojnë ato qe shkruan. Kurse wikipedia.sq na e lë neve ta marrim përsipër se kemi pak më shumë njohuri se ty o bac kosove... Hahaha dhe mos e luj tironën lal se të kullon suma long pastaj. Apo nuk të bën më përshtypje se po e han prap mikun? :Zotëri apo zonjë! :Komenti i juaj është me të vërtetë i paqëlluar! :Po kritikoni një përdorues, që është një ndër redaktuesit më të zellshëm në Wikipedian shqipe. Po ashtu me komentin e juaj po ofendoni të gjithë redaktuesit nga Kosova dhe në përgjithësi të gjithë ata që nuk janë nga Shqipëria. :Sa për gabimet drejtshkrimore të tij apo të redaktuesve tjerë, jeni plotësisht të mirëseardhur ti korrigjoni ato, pasi që paskeni kaq shume dijeni mbi gjuhën shqipe. Nëse me të vërtet qenkeni kaq i ditur, ku keni qenë deri tash dhe nuk keni redaktuar si ka hije, po vetëm po vandalizoni faqet e kësaj enciklopedie dhe po ofendoni të tjerët?! Sa për atë se kush e si e flet gjuhën shqipe, këto gjëra analizohen nga shkencëtarët dhe studiuesit e gjuhës shqipe e jo nga ju! :Nuk keni nevojë të ndani shqiptarët në shqiptarë Kosove, Maqedonie apo Shqipërie. Nëse ju mendoni se ju personalisht keni njohuri më të mira të gjuhës sonë amtare, atëherë punoni e mos përhapni këtu mendimet e juaja më se të pahijshme dhe aspak të nevojshme për asnjërin në këtë enciklopedi! :Sa për sqarim: kjo është Wikipedia në gjuhën shqipe e jo Wikipedia e Shqipërisë apo e Kosovës. E ju pëlqeu juve apo jo, këtu mund të redaktojnë të gjithë shqipfolësit. Mjaft më me këto ndarje dhe dallime të panevojshme! Turp për ju!--Mig 2006 Maj 26 09:43 (UTC) ::Përsëri me dallime Kosova/Shqipëria! oooooooo! Kur do ta kuptoni, që vetëm shqiptarë ka, dhe kudo që jetojnë ata shqiptarë janë. Dhe një pikë tjetër: kjo është si të tha edhe Mig Wikipedia në Gjuhën Shqipe, e jo Wikipedia e Shqipërisë apo e Kosovës, Dardanisë apo ku ta di unë. Mësohuni njëherë me dallu kombin dhe shtetin. tung --bet_0 2006 Maj 26 10:46 (UTC) ::: Ky perdorues eshte Uni, nje (ish-)perdorues i sq.wiki, per shkak se e kam blloku dhe nuk ia kam pranu qarton, ka zhvendosur artikuj palidhje me arsyjen sipas frazes "Kishem une po di dicka", nje p.sh. eshte box office, e zhvendosi tek sporteli, por artikulli e pershkruan statistiken e filmit, d.m.th. ne kuptimin e Industrisë së filmit, aty punoi pa respekt, te artikullin Tirana i hoqa per shkak se palidhje ke, dhe ate mendim nuk jam vec une, flm@Mig dhe Bet_0 për perkrahjen. --K.S. (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 26 18:52 (UTC) :Se sa e zellsheme eshte kjo zonja Ko.S.ystem.OV@ e dine besoj edhe perdorues te tjere te wikipedias te cilet jane detyruar te largohen dhe te mos redaktojne si me pare. Shkaku eshte se zonja kaq e zellshme na ka filluar te beje korrigjime te panevojshme dhe ne ato artikuj ku ajo nuk e ka kompetencen apo njohurine e mjaftueshme. Megjithese i eshte bere shpeshhere verejtje pe kete ajo vazhdon te luaje rolin e saj mosperfilles, e cila mund te vendose per drejtesine e cdo lloj artikulli. Shikoni se sa me krenari tregon kur shkruan qe e bllokoi nje perdorues etj... Ne te vertete ka bllokuar vetveten dhe punen e perbashket. Kurse per siperfolesit po tregohem kete radhe pak i rezervuar pasi nuk i njoh se kush jane. Sa per Mi(k)gun e keshilloj te beje disa krahasime versionesh ne disa artikuj ku ka pasur mosmarreveshje midis redaktoreve te thjeshte dhe ndonje zonje si kjo Ko.S.ystem.OV@. TaSi 2006 Maj 28 19:40 (UTC) :: Ma budall se ti ne jete nuk kam pa, a ki jete be njeri, je lag prej realitetit, per mua shkruaj cka don, per mua shko edhe ne rts, sa dush shkruaj oj per interseksuale, d.m.th. je zonje edhe zotri, pse a keq te kam blloku, cka na nevojiten perdorues si ti qe qartojne e nuk punojne, ka edhe jete jashte kompjuterit, flm per kete argetimin, u knaqa tu qesh. --K.S. (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 28 19:10 (UTC) :Hiiii a s'po ngopesh duke e honger mikun per dite apo jo? Ej e di se cfar? Kete gjuhe druvaresh qe po shkruan s'po ta kupton njeri fare, na thuj po deshe a i ke bo nja kater klase shkolle apo jo? A e di fjalen e urte: "Si s'u poqe o kokloqe"? Kokloqet si puna jote argetohen shume kur ja fut sa krau, hahahaha TaSi 2006 Maj 29 17:00 (UTC) Zotriu me emrin Ko.S.ystem.OV@ :Kjo zonja me emrin Ko.S.ystem.OV@ nuk eshte gje tjeter pervec se njeri nga emrat e perdoruesit Dan. Ky perdoruese mendohet te mos jete aspak e afte per rolin qe i ka ngarkuar bashkefshatari i tij Dori (administratori i pare). Ky i fundit para ca kohesh ka deklaruar hapur qe s'ka shume interes apo deshire te shkruaje shume artikuj. Per kete qellim nga qe i duhej nje ndihmes apo ndihmese ne funksionin e administratorit prandaj vendosi zotriun Dan (hengri mollen dhe u be Karl) per nje person i cili si i papune qe ishte kishte shume kohe te lire te merrej me vikipedian. Emra te tjere qe perdor baca eshte Ko.S.ystem.OV@, Bet_0, "Robot" etj. Keshilloj redaktoret e rinj qe te tregohen te kujdesshem ne diskutimet me kete person. Kaq besoj se mjafton! Kujdestari 2006 Maj 30 8:10 (UTC) :: Oj zemer me knaqe krejt, a ke ndij fjalen gjermane: Soviel dummheit auf einmal. Ky ishte nje eksperiment prej meje, te gjithe perdoruesit aktiv ketu jane nofket/kontet e mia: Dan, Bet_0, Mig, Joni, Uni, Arianit, Armendi, Armend, Aequitas, (ekoJ). Edhe dicka: Fole te dora la vista, baby. --K.S. (°diskuto°) 30 Maj 2006 19:13 (UTC) thanks for an article about Świętochłowice hello! thanks very much for article about my city, Świętochłowice. now I want to write an article about your city in Polish Wikipedia. so, I ask you where are you living now? if your city is written in pl.wiki what can I do to thank you? :) Szoltys pl:Dyskusja Wikipedysty:Szoltys : So i live in Switzerland, in the Holidays so i go in Gjilan, but i live since 11 year in the Swiss, i am rare in Kosovo. --K.S. (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 26 18:55 (UTC) llapjane pse nuk egziston cat:Llapjanë?????????????????????????? Duhet me ja ba nje riaktivizim urgjent........!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Beli 2006 Maj 26 15:08 (UTC) : Ne moment kategoritë sipas banoreve te qytetit nuk kane kuptim, ne fund te fundit ata jane te gjithe shqiptar, flm per mirkuptim. --K.S. (°diskuto°) 2006 Maj 26 18:59 (UTC) Percjellje në bosh Nese nuk ekziston artikulli mos krijo percjelle, eshte pak irrituese, flm per mirkuptim. --K.S. (°diskuto°) 1 Qershor 2006 16:26 (UTC) : jam i ri ktu dhe s'ju kuptoj mire se ku kini fjaln. cfar jan kto percelljet dhe nksi cfare artikujsh ma konkret me qen ti zotni k.s. flm. Ai 1 Qershor 2006 17:08 (UTC) :: Frankfurt am Main; nese eshte e kuqe d.m.th. se nuk ekziston, percjellje jane redirect, percjelljet ndihmojne kur artikulli/titulli ka disa emra amo kuptim te njejte. —K.S. (°diskuto°) 1 Qershor 2006 17:16 (UTC) :cka po m'thu bre cka asht kjo redirect dhe amo? a din me ma shpjegu pak n'dojc ma mir? Ai 1 Qershor 2006 17:21 (UTC) :: shiko ketu, u shpjegua me mire: en:Wikipedia:Redirect. --K.S. (°diskuto°) 1 Qershor 2006 17:25 (UTC) : u kuptum drejt m'duket valla hic spo ja thujke n'dojc qonke zyb fare Mungesa e të dhënave në stampa A të kujtohet qysh ja kina pas bo me një stamp kur ishin p.sh vetem 3 anëtarë të një grupit muzikorë e stampa u duke me u pregatit edhe për ma teper anëtarë. Për grupet me ma pakë anëtarë mes mu paraqit rubrikat. Po du me thonë p.sh nëse grupi i ka 10 antarë me i paraqit të dhetit nëse grupi ka një anëtar me paraqit vetem njo. P.sh kur në një kuti mungon figura mes mu paraqit aty kurgjo hiq për lexuesin. U kon një grup i rok muikës.--Hipi Zhdripi 5 Qershor 2006 01:20 (UTC) : Nuk e kuptova si po mendon ti, amo shiko stampa:muzik-Box apo stampa:Movie-Box. --K.S. (°diskuto°) 5 Qershor 2006 01:32 (UTC) Jo nuk po bon--Hipi Zhdripi 5 Qershor 2006 02:15 (UTC) : Shiko te stampa e filmit hiddenstructure. --K.S. (°diskuto°) 5 Qershor 2006 02:23 (UTC) Përqeshja Ti po e kesh Unin për eksperimente e vet paske bo ma teper se ai. Po a jena marr veshë që tituj e seksioneve me konë "tituj të seksioneve" e jo lidhje. E kom fjalen për "Filmografia" Ti ose shkruj do fjalë e krijo lidhjen ose le krjt e mos e shti titulin e seksionit në lidhje kjo nuk është "Home Page" .--Hipi Zhdripi 5 Qershor 2006 02:14 (UTC) : Cfare eksperimente, filmografia eshte per lidhjet ketu, me ndihmu aktoret, regjisoret te renditen me mire, vallai tituj e veprave me doka palidhje filmografia eshte boll, palidhje eshte rregulla qe ne seksione mos me pasur lidhje. --K.S. (°diskuto°) 5 Qershor 2006 02:21 (UTC) E po tashti rregulla ashtë rregull edhe mes i kthe artikujt.--Hipi Zhdripi 5 Qershor 2006 02:28 (UTC) : Rregulla duhet te diskutohet. --K.S. (°diskuto°) 5 Qershor 2006 02:33 (UTC) ::Ato jonë dikutu e janë vnu. Ato janë norma shoqërore të sq:wiki.--Hipi Zhdripi 5 Qershor 2006 12:37 (UTC) Bonu djal i mirë edhe ndreqi e mos ma hup kohen me u përla.--Hipi Zhdripi 5 Qershor 2006 02:29 (UTC) : Bonu zotri e mos u halit dhe striju ne divan dhe shiko TV. --K.S. (°diskuto°) 5 Qershor 2006 02:33 (UTC) :Mere mos bon hajgare po khej fletat qysh jonë konë.--Hipi Zhdripi 5 Qershor 2006 12:33 (UTC) :: Pse me i kthy, a si doket ti ma mire, dhe artikuj nveti per vepra, mundem me thone; jo cdo ide eshte ide e mire, me fal amo kuptimin nuk po e kuptoi. --K.S. (°diskuto°) 6 Qershor 2006 17:11 (UTC) :Nuk po të kuptoi--Hipi Zhdripi 6 Qershor 2006 18:22 (UTC) :: Mire de! --K.S. (°diskuto°) 6 Qershor 2006 18:26 (UTC) Nga Puntori *Une e ktheva ne gjendjen e fundit faqen tende te diskutimit si dhe disa dokumente tjera te wikipedias qe nje prson qe si duket me ju eshte zene i kishte ndryshuar per te keq (Puntori 9 Qershor 2006 23:24 (UTC)) : Eshte Uni, nje person qe ka be shume eksperimente, ishte puna te lista e filmave dashti Ai, per filmat sipas numrave dy artikuj te jene, kjo nuk ka kuptim; numrat si fjale (nje, dy), dhe numrat arabe (1, 2), tani e marri nje emer provokuese Admin, por e beni nje gabim prej fillimit, veprimi tij ishte njejte si i Uni-t, por nuk bllokova pse mendova qe u permisua, por ashtu nuk ishte, ky IP eshte te gjithe Uni-t. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 10 Qershor 2006 20:16 (UTC) Qe don Nën-seksionet e shkalëve të vogla që nuk kanë vija munesh me i shti në lidhje, megjithë se edhe ajo mua nuk më duket zgjidhje e mirë po oshtë kompromis. Ajo për mua është mungesë e aftësis së shprehurit.--Hipi Zhdripi 10 Qershor 2006 20:08 (UTC) : Filmografia e bla bla eshte boll. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 10 Qershor 2006 20:10 (UTC) :: Te kategorite e figurave mundesh me i ndryshua, atu jane krijuar paushal, per shkak te artikuj me te deshiruar, figurat, dhe stampat. --Ko.S. (°diskuto°) 10 Qershor 2006 20:18 (UTC) Mes i bon puntë krye n veti Mes i bo punt kry en veti. Se masanj po thu po bojim luftë pa lidhje.--Hipi Zhdripi 10 Qershor 2006 23:26 (UTC)